Til Death do us Part
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Waylon Park had actually attempted to save Eddie Gluskin before the Walrider Project did excessive damage, but did it actually help in end? Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park


Basically I got inspired to write this… for a while now and I've been wanting to write something. So here it is! I just hope it doesn't suck. :I

I played the hell out of Christina Perri's - Human and Sia - Chandelier the whole time I was writing this. Somehow it helped.

Pairing: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

There was only one reason he was risking his neck to send out this email, one reason that–despite how shaky and nervous he felt about being caught with a stolen laptop–he needed to do this. He knew of a man name Miles Upshur, investigator of sorts. If he could convince the man to at least expose the things Murkoff was doing then maybe perhaps–

"Who's in there?!"

Waylon was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the voice and quickly sent out the email by mashing the button multiple times in a panic before shutting the laptop and pushing it away. He was caught, but perhaps if he was lucky no one would say anything and he could get away with this. He walked past the guy without a word and dared not look back when the man began to question him. He didn't want to seem suspicious, but perhaps he was already suspicious enough. His heart was pounding by the time he made it to the Morphogenic Engine room. Everyone had been looking at him, questioning why he hadn't answered his page and frankly he brushed them aside making some stupid excuse that they didn't care to hear about right now. Still, it didn't stop the sickening feeling in his gut as he made his way to the chair to debug the malfunctioned software.

He began to work while the others talked around him. He tried to focus on the code, typing in the numbers and letters the way he had studied and trained for, but his eyes kept glancing into the room behind the glass. The flashes of the strange images on the two screens were making him nervous and he dared not look at it for very long. The first line of code didn't work, much to his disappointment. He didn't want to be in this room any longer, and frankly he needed to go back to the server room, get that laptop, and dispose of it before he was caught.

"Happy Mr. Park?" said Steve as he noticed his distraction. Shit. Focusing back to the screen, Waylon typed the second line of code, and thankfully that seemed to have done the trick for the software. Now all he had to do was wait for it to reset itself, and it would be good to go. God he hated doing this.

"No! No! Let go of me! Not again!"

"Shit, they're bringing him in," said Steve with an annoyed look.

Waylon eyes snapped up into the room as a group of scientists forced a patient into the room. He was struggling violently, yelling things about what they had been doing to him, what he knew they were going to do to him before he was all out screaming accusations that made Waylon wince. His heart practically jumped out of his chest when the man broke free and ran right towards him. He probably would have grabbed Waylon had there been no barrier between them. He pounded on the glass instead, screaming at Waylon to help him, he knew he could, he had too and Waylon practically fell out of his chair in fear, about ready to bolt for the door. This place... he needed to get the **fuck** out of this place! Someone grabbed his arm then and he almost punched the man in the face, but he realized it was just the security officer who proceeded to tell him he needed to stay calm. Waylon opened his mouth to retort but Steve stepped in, defending that he could calmly finish his work, and with that look on his face Waylon knew he had no choice but to do so.

Swallowing his nervousness, Waylon went back his chair. The software was complete and Waylon sat there for a second, trying to calm his beating heart, but no amount of self comforting was going to do it. He stared up at the computer screen and immediately the man's face came on, almost surprising him. Eddie Gluskin was his name, and Waylon couldn't look away from the terrifying sight of tubes forced down the man's throat and his face showing pure utter agony. The scientists next to Steve started their procedure and the man on screen groaned before falling silent as a weird infection began to form on his face.

"You're done here Mr. Park," Steve said and Waylon looked startled at him before quickly glancing at the computer again, feeling his arm being grabbed so he was forced to stand from the chair. Eddie had been convinced that Waylon would save him, but what he did he expect him to do? His own neck was at risk here! Perhaps he was the only person in this room among scientists that Eddie could see that could possibly helping him, but Gluskin was out of luck and frankly so was Waylon.

Still, he had seen this procedure before, setting up the Walrider software over and over again, each time he didn't do anything to prevent it from happening. It wasn't like he could without getting fired or worse. But if he did, would that even make a difference? Deciding to go with his instinct, Waylon forced himself free from Steve's grasp to turn towards the computer and quickly typed away. He typed in the process to undo what he just did, which would basically shut down the Walrider software for a time until it was fixed. All hell broke loose as Steve knocked him aside to type on the computer. Waylon was glad that the computer screen went black so he wouldn't have to see Eddie's face anymore. Hopefully stopping the procedure in the middle didn't kill him, but if it did, he would at least have mercy. Death was better than whatever hell these men were willing to put him through.

"Park, what the hell did you do?!" Steve screeched as he turned towards Waylon, looking livid. Waylon's small victory was torn away and he backed up, trying to bolt for the door, but the scientist was surprisingly fast as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall. "You are going to fix this Mr. Park and then you are going to get a very truthful report on your work today," Steve hissed in his ear and Waylon found himself shivering.

"There is no need Steve, I have another man to replace Mr. Park here," said a very chilling voice that made Waylon cringe.

"Oh... Of course Mr. Blaire," Steve said, releasing Waylon immediately. Waylon felt his skin go icy cold as he looked at the dark haired smiling man in the suit before him.

Jeremy Blaire, the man who everyone said was like the devil himself. If you dared speak a word of what was happening outside the asylum, this was the man that came in and dragged you straight to Hell. If he was here, then Waylon was fucked. Super fucked. "Mr. Park, if you would be so kind as to follow me," Jeremy Blaire's men were behind him in an instant, so it wasn't like he really had much of a choice. Forcing himself to swallow his fear, he followed the man down the icy looking hallways until they reached the server room. Mentally he was cursing himself and it was obvious that he wasn't going to come out of this alive.

_I'm so sorry Lisa..._

Suddenly arms grabbed him and forced him onto the floor of the room. He heard them yell before he was forcefully picked up and his head was slammed against the wall where he curled up in a daze. "You know Mr. Park, I'll admit, you have guts," said Jeremy Blaire as he kneeled down before Waylon Park who could only stare in horror. "But I suppose that little act of justice made you feel good? However temporary," in his hands Mr. Blaire held up the laptop that he was using to send Miles that email. "Still, that's only the beginning Mr. Park and frankly I was going to come to you anyway. Telling secrets, now that's a big no-no," he said before dropping the laptop in front of Waylon who watched it break under the impact.

"That was..." he began, breathing too heavily to even speak as panic began to set in

"I know what it is Mr. Park and frankly... it was all stupid, crazy really. I think we're going to have you committed. Mr. Park do you willingly submit to forced confinement?" Waylon felt the beginnings of tears in his eyes as realization and horror settled within him. Flashes of what was happening to Eddie poured into his mind and he had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper. "Wonderful Mr. Park," Mr. Blaire said, looking obviously pleased by his pain. "And oh? Whats this? Did you hear that everyone? He's volunteering for the Morphogenic Engine Program! Thank you very much for your bravery and sacrifice Mr. Park, it will not go unnoticed." he said with a grin and before Waylon could say anything he was hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Perhaps Blaire did drag him into Hell. It certainly felt like it. He didn't know how he made it this far, with a camera that was recording every horrible thing that was going on right before his eyes. He felt sick at first, but now he just felt numb. Too many times was he almost killed, too many times did he barely avoid death. He was tired of it. All he wanted to do now, was curl up and die. Home was a much better option, but Waylon wasn't sure half the time how he was going to make it back to his wife. He hoped-from the note he found earlier that discussed his wife-that she was making more of a fuss about Murkoff. She was a smart woman, and a fighter. She knew that he wouldn't just go insane so suddenly.

He groaned as he rolled to his side. Somehow he survived yet another attempt at his life. The factor in charge? Gravity. He somehow survived falling at least five feet or more without breaking his neck. His body was going to be bruised and sore all over for the next few days if he managed to make it out of this alive. He checked the camera, glad to see that it also survived the fall without cracking the screen in the process. How lucky.

As soon as he left the room he heard three voices. One man, who sounded the oldest, seemed to be the leader, while another was obviously the youngest and named Timmy according to the older man. The third guy didn't speak much and had a slight stutter in his voice. Waylon had the feeling if these guys saw him, he would be in some serious trouble. He reluctantly moved himself into a crouch position so he could carefully maneuver around without being seen or noticed. The men didn't seem aware of where he was, but they were suspicious and Waylon kept his nervousness in check as he snuck further in, the voices getting louder as he did so.

"If we had a visitor… if we did. He could be our goat," Timmy said.

"What in creation you talking about?" the older man said, sounding annoyed.

"H-he… just-t likes… h-hearing himself-f t-t-talk." the man with the stutter said.

Waylon wasn't going to pretend he understood what Timmy was talking about. Something about the flesh and it being a sin. All crazy talk really, but he learned much earlier that the craziest people were the most truthful. Even if it didn't make sense at first.

"You mean you want to give him to Gluskin." the older man stated, and Timmy quickly agreed. Waylon paused, turning towards the sound of the voices. Gluskin… that name sounded familiar. Surely it couldn't…?

"I-I… I don't wanna get Gluskin's attention…He'll h-hurt us," the man with a slight stutter said before the voices began to grow quiet. He tried to hear more of the conversation, but they already walked off. Waylon frowned, but continued on his way.

If who they were talking about was who he was thinking of, then that meant Gluskin survived. Which meant he didn't kill him, which was good he supposed, but at the same time these men were talking as if Gluskin was dangerous. They didn't want Gluskin to find them and they had rather send someone else to the slaughter if only to be spared. This meant… he hadn't saved Gluskin at all. If anything, stopping the software did **nothing**. Then again, wasn't Gluskin already dangerous before? Most patients in the asylum did things like murder before being incarcerated. He could remember reading some files that were lying around and practically everyone here was already nuts, but the Walrider project... it did something to these men. He gripped his camera tighter, his resolve finally coming back to him. Murkoff was doing these things to people, murderers or not, no one deserved to have their humanity ripped from them.

"Look! There he is! Our goat!" Timmy exclaimed when Waylon stopped as the door in front of him opened to revealed one of the three men. He cursed, breaking into a run, using the camera to find his way around. He felt one try to swipe at him with a knife from behind and he almost yelped when he felt the sharp weapon slice at his back. It didn't cut too deep, but rather it just cut through his jumpsuit and graze his back slightly. He climbed up the wooden platform quickly, dropping down on the other side, stumbling forward.

"That fucking idiot! He's walking right into Gluskin's hell," Timmy said from the other side of the door making Waylon look over to see all three of them watching him from behind it. "Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin," he ignored them and continued down the steps glad to be away from them. He wasn't safe though. If Gluskin was here, then he really needed to be careful. He didn't want to know what the man could do.

He heard music after a while and Waylon tilted his head a bit, a little thrown off by the happy sounding music. It didn't make him feel any better and when he finally turned that corner the mutilated body before him made him cry out and cover his mouth and nose. He breathed into his hand, his stomach feeling sick. "Oh god…" he whispered as the happy sounding music continued to play, making the whole experience even worse. He shook, gagging as the smell crept in and he kept his mouth covered as he bolted out of the room where the smell lessened and the music eventually faded. He was _**never**_ going to listen to that song ever again.

He continued forward into the darkness, trying to rid himself of the nausea. He saw a figure running up ahead with his camera, but they were too fast for him to see just who it was. He just hoped it was someone harmless. He looked around for some batteries and noticed he was in a sewing room of sorts. Although the sewing machines looked rather old fashioned like it were some old factory house. One in particular did look like it was recently used. It had different types of fabrics on it, scissors, threads, and the other basic things needed for making clothes. Someone must have taken the time to make clothes for himself. Better than running around naked he supposed.

He made it to a door trying the knob, but it wouldn't budge and he sighed. Was there ever going to be a door that wasn't locked? He looked up and jumped back at the sudden appearance of a man in the door window who smiling at him. "Darling!" he cooed, looking rather happy to see him. Waylon could only stare, his heart pounding until the man walked away. Waylon breathed out, not realizing he had been holding his breath. That face… he knew that face. Deformed or not that was Eddie Gluskin, the man in the tube, the one that he tried to save, the one that probably did those terrible things to that body… oh god. He was fucked. He turned to head back where he came from. "Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to," Waylon heard and saw Eddie appear in front of him, walking towards him with a smile once he noticed Waylon in person.

"We've met before haven't we? I know I've seen your face," he continued, advancing on Waylon as he backed away. "Maybe… just before I woke up?" Eddie continued and Waylon realized that Eddie didn't remember him. At least not completely. He probably recognized his face, but whatever that software did, it made him lose a good part of himself. To think.. he would've been just like the rest of these guys had he stayed in the machine a little longer. "Though it seems like a dream now… being here with you," Waylon gasped and dropped his camera in surprised when his back pressed against the unexpected wall behind him. "Oh dear. Careful darling, don't want to break that," Eddie was suddenly kneeling before him, picking the camera up carefully. He looked up at Waylon before standing.

The camera was placed in his hands and Waylon stared as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Th...thank you," he found himself whispering, clinging a little too tightly to the camera. Eddie's grin only seem to spread as he moved closer, close enough that Waylon could feel the heat radiating off him. Eddie reached out a hand and Waylon flinched, expecting to be forcefully grabbed, but instead he felt fingers caressing his cheek and Waylon could only stare at Eddie in confusion. "Darling…" he heard Eddie whisper before the taller man leaned down, pressing his lips to his ear causing Waylon to shiver.

"Eddie…" he breathed out causing the man to move even closer as he felt kisses run down his neck. It felt wonderful. The perfect change of pace compared to everyone trying to kill him. He leaned his head back instinctively, immediately thinking he was back home with his wife. That the whole thing with Murkoff was just some fucked up nightmare. He flinched when those teeth grazed his neck a little roughly than he was used to coming from Lisa. Wait. His eyes snapped open. It was not Lisa who was kissing his neck, but rather Eddie Gluskin who also had a knife pressed against his stomach. How the fuck did he not notice that? His heart rate sped up and he heard Gluskin chuckle as he felt the increase in heart rate. "Eddie..." he started and he felt the knife press harder into his stomach in warning.

"Shh darling, just enjoy the moment," Eddie said with a grin and Waylon clenched his eyes shut, gripping onto Eddies vest—did he sew these?—before deciding if he was going to make it out alive he was going to have to make some risky moves. Mentally he apologized to the man before him before he used all his strength to slam his fist into the side of Eddie's temple. That knocked the man aside, obviously disorienting him for a moment and Waylon used the moment to run.

"Darling! That wasn't very nice!" he heard from behind him as he bolted through room using the camera to see. "Come back here Darling, I may just forgive you for that..." he heard Eddie say and Waylon felt himself begin to panic as he found himself at a dead end when there was a metal cabinet against the door. Why were these always blocked? "Darling?!"

"Shit!" he cursed, immediately pushing on it the metal cabinet with a grunt.

"Darling! There you are! Come back here! No need to be shy," Eddie exclaimed getting so close. Waylon's heart was pounding and he could see the glint of the knife in Eddie's hand. He bolted through the door when he opened it, ignoring the strange messages left on the wall until he reached a dead end. He cursed again before going for the open elevator. He turned to see Eddie walking towards him, looking rather pleased that he was putting up a chase. Sick bastard. So he jumped through the open elevator and caught himself on the ladder, but the fucking thing was old and broken so it fell back on his weight and Waylon went falling. He screamed in pain when he landed, his leg having been punctured by a sharp wood piece that was in the hole his leg fell through. "Fuck!" he screamed, pulling it out and moving to get back on his feet despite the pain.

"Oh my god, are you ok? Tell me you're ok! I'd hate to see you suffering without me!" Eddie said from above and Waylon looked at him.

Something about what he said annoyed Waylon and he glared at Eddie. "You would enjoy that wouldn't you? You sick fuck!" Waylon yelled and after he said it Eddie went silent. Oh. Oh shit. Why did he say anything? Eddie's face fell into pure rage as he snarled down at him.

"So that's how you want to play then Darling? Fine. We'll play,"

Waylon felt the elevator move and he cursed himself. If Eddie wasn't going to kill him before, he certainly was now. He got out of the elevator as soon as it moved high enough and limped his way forward. His leg hurt like hell, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to keep moving. Along the way he was greeted with a blood trail on the floor. Had someone else with wounds tried to escape Eddie as well? He cringed at the man's head on top of the mannequin and ignored more of the writing on the walls. He followed the blood trail and saw there was more of it in the next room. Was this where the poor soul met his demise? He tried the door, but it was locked as well and he saw that Eddie already caught up, muttering to himself a s he was headed towards Waylon's location "Shit... shit. _Shit._" he cursed before diving into the locker next to the door before Eddie could spot him. If he was lucky Eddie wouldn't see him and just walk on by.

He should have known that Eddie was a lot smarter then he looked.

He felt the locker move as Eddie spoke and Waylon was panicking, breathing heavily as the locker fell on his back making him grunt at being jostled around. "You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped and unwrapped again... and savored. Perhaps I'll forgive you for your earlier behavior, I understand I probably startled you to the point that you needed to run, it wasn't my intention darling, but please, I'm only trying to love you," Eddie said as Waylon saw him through the hole in the bars. He was insane! Waylon pounded on the door to the locker as Eddie pulled him away. He didn't want to die! He didn't want any of this!

"Eddie! Eddie stop this! Let me go! I haven't done anything to you!" Waylon screamed as Eddie ignored him, continuing to pull on the locker. Waylon kicked and pounded the door, crying out in frustration. "What do you want?!" Eddie suddenly moved back in front of the locker so he could see him.

"I want a family, a legacy, to be the father I never had," Eddie started moving around the locker as Waylon tried to stop shaking. "I'll never let anything happen to our children... not like..." Eddie paused and Waylon had to take a moment to really look at the man before him. What had happened to him? Eddie grunted as he continued to move the heavy locker and Waylon remained silent, his mind racking up something to say to him. "There, now... don't worry darling I know you are eager as me to consummate our love... but please try to enjoy the anticipation," Eddie said, gently touching the locker as if he were touching Waylon himself.

"Eddie... Eddie wait!" Waylon cried out when Eddie disappeared from sight to reveal the bloody surgical table. He appeared a second later grinning and Waylon tried not to look too desperate as he spoke.

"I tried to save you Eddie! I stopped the machine didn't I? I know they started it back up, but I tried! I tried! They got me too! Tried to turn me into the same thing!" Waylon cried out, pleading with Eddie to see his point. "Please don't do this to me, not when I tried so hard! I'm sorry this happened to you, but I couldn't...I..!" Waylon said, slamming the locker door with his hand and wiping the frustrated tears from eyes. Eddie stared at him for a moment, oddly calm. He wasn't smiling and he seemed to really consider what Waylon was saying. Maybe he would actually let him go?

"I know Darling," Eddie said making Waylon look at him with confusion. "I know what you did," Eddie said with a grin. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet," Waylon's heart dropped into his stomach and he felt the beginning of more tears. No. No... he didn't want to die. "Now, this will help you relax," he said as he sprayed gas into the locker making Waylon cough and feel immediately tired.

"E-Eddie... wait..." Waylon tried to say but he was just too tired. Eddie was watching him with a fond smile.

"Sleep darling... I have something special planned for you when you wake up,"

Waylon tried to speak, but closed his eyes instead, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

Waylon felt nauseous when he woke up and in his hazy state of mind he was wondering why. Did he not eat? Oh. No. Probably not. Perhaps later... "Now my dear, please try not to struggle, you need to look perfect for my darling," he heard the familiar voice say and Waylon forced his eyes open enough to see a naked man lying on the bloody table. He stared as The Groom walked around it holding a knife, until his back was facing Waylon, blocking a part of his view. Waylon felt dread fill within him as The Groom proceeded to stab the man in his nether regions. Waylon wanted to scream, but he was still too hazy, drugged. So he closed his eyes instead.

"You are to play the special part of the surprise darling," Waylon woke up again to the sound of Eddie, thinking perhaps this time he was going to be the one lying on the table facing his demise. He wasn't, but another poor soul was and Eddie was looking at the man with a grin. "You need to … look a little different, but shh, shh, don't ruin the surprise for my darling," Eddie said as he dragged the knife down the man's chest. Waylon turned his head away last second hearing nothing, but the man's screams. "Perfect," Waylon wanted to die.

The third time he woke up to yelling. It made his ears ring as he saw Eddie yelling and hitting a man over and over again. "How dare you say such things about my beautiful darling! You bastard! Whore! I was going to make you special, but I see that you don't deserve it, so bleed out and die you piece of shit!" Eddie said grabbing the man by the neck and slamming his face into the running saw. Waylon gasped loudly, knocking the back of his head against the locker. Eddie was in front of the locker in a flash, looking oddly concerned. "Oh did I wake you darling? I'm so sorry," he said softly, caressing the locker door with bloody fingers. "I promise you won't see me mad at you, no, no, never you my darling, please go back to sleep, its almost done," Eddie said and pressed his lips to the locker before walking away leaving Waylon to just pray to whatever god listening to kill him quickly.

The final time he awoke was to the sound of humming. He felt hands touching him, pulling on the fabric that was placed on him. He opened his eyes and realized he couldn't move his hands. He looked up, realizing his wrists were bound in shackles. "Wha...?" he questioned, and he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down seeing Eddie straightening out his... dress? What? Eddie looked up at him, grinning.

"Good morning darling! Today is the big day, are you nervous? I am!" he said, giggling as he walked around Waylon making sure the white dress on Waylon looked perfectly. Waylon was confused as to why he wasn't being killed by The Groom on that table, but he was also relieved. He felt Eddie press the veil on his head and Waylon realized what was going to happen instead. He was to be the bride of the groom. Timmy's words came pouring back into his head.

_Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin..._

Panic settled within him as Gluskin undid the shackles that were holding his wrist up. He backed away then and Waylon was frozen in his spot, afraid if he moved Eddie would do something terrible. Instead, Eddie pulled out a mirror and faced it towards Waylon. "You look beautiful darling," he said and Waylon was almost afraid to look at the mirror in case he saw his face deformed or something. Instead, he saw himself dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. Eddie must have made it specifically for him, although he wasn't the best tailor in the world, Waylon had to admit Eddie had pure talent in design. Taking his awe as a good sign, Eddie moved over to Waylon, taking one of his hands and kissing his palm. Waylon could only stare, unsure whether this was the calm before the storm or something much worse. "This is my surprise my darling, and there is so much more for you to see, come," Eddie said, taking his hand and urging him forward.

Waylon found himself following, a part of him curious and a part of him dreading it. This could very well be his end. He swallowed, following Gluskin as he lead him through out the building, humming along the way. They passed through what used to look like a gym and Waylon found himself looking up at a bunch of hanging bodies. He gasped, and Eddie gripped his hand tighter. "Ignore it darling, they are not worthy of you," he said pulling Waylon forward. Waylon forced himself to look down as Eddie gripped tighter on his hand, making him cringe. He was lead down the hall before turning into another one and the sight he was greeted with made him step back in surprise.

Seats were filled with people, some living, some dead, and they were all dressed up rather nicely for inmates. Did Gluskin make outfits for them too? Down the aisle there was a man dressed in priest clothes, although Waylon knew he wasn't an actual priest, just a man to play the part to please Eddie's fantasy. He did notice his camera next to the priest and a key, recording the whole thing. He felt Eddie let go of his hand and make his way forward to stand in the front. Waylon stood where he was, as all heads turned towards him. He felt overwhelmed with the sudden feeling to run away, run from whatever this was supposed to be. There was no way he was getting married, he was already married and his wife was waiting for him back at home– "Mr. Gluskin... m-made me your escort," Waylon turned his head towards the stuttering man, recognizing him from earlier when him and the other two men were chasing him. They were still alive it seemed. At least for now if they didn't piss off Gluskin.

He felt the man hand him a bouquet of dead flower. He stared at them before feeling his arm wrap around the other's as he lead Waylon down the aisle. Eyes followed him and Waylon could only stare ahead, swallowing as he watched the happy expression on Eddie's face. It reminded him of the day he married Lisa, how beautiful she looked when she was walking down the aisle with her father, ready to spend the rest of her life with him. He was lead to the front, now standing next to Eddie as the man moved away. Waylon looked over at his 'bridesmaids' and found them to be nothing but dead men transformed to look like women. Oh god.

Timmy was, ironically enough, the ring bearer and he brought the rings to him and Gluskin as the man who was the 'priest' spoke, reading every line from a paper he was sure Eddie wrote for him. He could only imagine the rage Eddie would have if he messed up. He took a glance at Eddie and saw that the other was glancing at him as well and Waylon looked away, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he gripped tighter to the dead flowers. Perhaps if he looked at this in a lighter sense, he could almost see what Eddie had in mind when he made this wedding for him. He could almost smell the flowers, imagine the colors, see living breathing people as they watched with happiness as the new couple were about to seal their lives together forever.

"Do you, Eddie Gluskin, take Waylon Park to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the man who wasn't the priest said causing Waylon to look surprised when he said his actual name. He didn't think Eddie knew it, but apparently they all did. Eddie looked at him then, grinning that playful grin.

"I do," he said giving Waylon a look of adoration. The priest looked at him and Waylon gripped tighter onto the flowers, not realizing some of them had thorns digging into his skin.

"Do you, Waylon Park, take Eddie Gluskin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He felt eyes on him as the priest awaited his answer. He glanced at Eddie, who was also waiting for him to speak, looking rather hopeful. He stared at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to do before sagging his shoulders and giving in. If going along with this wedding was going to keep him alive, then so be it.

"I do..." he said rather quietly, but the priest and Gluskin both heard it so it was good enough.

"Then if there are no objections, you may now kiss your bride Mr. Gluskin," the priest said, looking relieved that this was all over. Eddie turned to him and Walyon to him. He felt Eddie remove the veil over his face and Waylon stared up at him as the other man leaned down. Waylon allowed his eyes to slip closed and hope that all of this would end soon.

Before the two could kiss there was a familiar whirl which made Waylon's eyes snap open and look over towards the door. There stood Frank Manera, standing naked and covered with blood, turning on his electrical saw over and over again as he stared at Waylon. "You were **mine**!" the cannibal yelled before running right at him. Waylon immediately backed up and was surprised when Eddie stepped in front of him to defend him.

"You will not hurt my darling!" he said, running after Frank with a knife. Waylon wasn't sure he wanted to see how the fight between them turned out and frankly didn't want to stick around any longer either. Quickly he turned to grab his camera and the key and bolted to the nearest exit. The other living inmates were running as the two of the most feared people were fighting it out. Dread filled Waylon when he heard Eddie cry out, but he ignored it as he ran for the exit sign, tripping over his dress a few times that he actually had to lift it up to even run. He managed to unlock the door with the key with shaky hands and run limped down the hall as the chaos faded behind him.

Was Eddie going to be alright? Would either one of them try to find him if either or was still alive? He breathed heavily as he limped towards another hall which had two windows to the outside world. He paused when he saw the burning church through the lens of his camera. He moved closer, peering out and wondering if this was something symbolic. He felt a hand grab onto the hair on back of his head and he cried out and dropped the camera to grab at the hand. "Your flesh... is _**mine**_," he heard Frank growl into his ear and Waylon cried out, hearing the saw begin up again. Why him?! He used all his strength to elbow Frank in the gut causing him to let go before he still swung at him with the electric saw. Waylon managed to sidestep away, a part of his dress ripping as he fell to the floor. The window was also hit by the saw and glass shattered everywhere on impact.

"Mine! Mine! _**Mine!**_" Frank yelled, grabbing him by the front of his dress and forcing him against the window sill. Waylon cried out as glass dug into his back. He kicked and struggled, but Frank had him in a choke hold with one hand, pressing a part of him out of the window. "Taste..." he heard Frank purr, the saw starting up again. Waylon was dead here. Fate seemed to want to keep him alive however, as suddenly another body came out of nowhere jumping on Frank's back and stabbing him in the shoulder. Frank cried out, letting Waylon go. Waylon slid to the floor gasping for breath as he noticed right away that it was Eddie who had come to his rescue.

"Eddie!" he cried out, voice hoarse, but happy. His elation didn't last long as Eddie, obviously injured from earlier and Frank being the more insane and unpredictable of the two forced his hand and Eddie went falling to the floor, dropping the knife in his hand. Frank was on him in a second and Waylon knew that Eddie was in for the worst. Waylon didn't understand what happened next, but all he knew was that he was running towards the two, grabbing the discarded knife and yelling in rage as he tackled Frank off Eddie. He ended up on the top of the man who, before he could do anything, was being stabbed repeatedly by Waylon, over and over.

"Die you fucking bastard! Die! _**Die**_!" he yelled, screaming and yelling as Frank took blow after blow in his chest, face, and anywhere Waylon could stab. Eventually he stopped when he was exhausted. He was breathing heavily, knife now stuck in Frank's neck and Waylon felt no need to take it out. The bastard could rot like that for all he cared. He turned towards Eddie who was staring at him. "Eddie..." he said softly, getting off Frank and stumbling towards Eddie who sat up. They both stared at each other for a long moment, both covered in blood that was either their own or someone else's. Waylon sat there for a moment, realizing he had just killed a man, stabbed him multiple times even after he was dead. Funny, he didn't feel bad about it at all. "I guess this makes us even huh?" Waylon said before finding himself laughing as all the stress and adrenaline wore off making him feel rather delirious and happy for some reason. He could hear Eddie chuckling, moving closer to him.

"On the contrary darling, you saved my life, quite beautifully I must admit," Eddie purred, lifting Waylon's blood stained hand and kissing it. Waylon only nodded, watching Eddie's movements carefully. Eddie merely released his hand and suddenly Waylon was grabbing him by the front of his vest and pulling him forward, mashing their lips together in a hot kiss. Hands were pressed against his body running along his sides and hips and Waylon was wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck pulling him forward to deepen the kiss. He hissed when he felt Eddie's fingers brush along his back where he was injured by the glass. He was sure there was still glass pieces in those wounds that he was going to have to take out a little later. Eddie's fingers moved quickly and grabbed him by the hips instead, placing Waylon on his lap and leaning against the wall as Waylon rubbed their hips together. Both moaning in their kisses.

The feeling felt excruciatingly good, like all that pent up frustration, stress relief, and endorphins that came with making out of that _alive_ just left him wanting to share the moment with Eddie who was obviously feeling the same thing. Hips grinding into each other, both moaning as the passion between them grew. Waylon gasped as Eddie gripped tightly onto his ass and bit him on his neck. "Darling.. Darling... _Darling_!" Eddie panted, and Waylon placed his hands Eddie's shoulders as he continued grinding their arousal together.

"Eddie... Eddie... Fuck!" he gasped feeling the familiar sensation in his gut that told him he was close. It was quick, but damn did he need it. He kissed Eddie again, the two of them getting lost within each other as they both released. Waylon collapsed on Eddie, exhausted, but satisfied. Shit had he really just done that? A part of him didn't care, but the other part couldn't help but think of home. Surely he was so close... He heard Eddie's chest rumble as he hummed, caressing his fingers along Waylon's head and neck, making Waylon prefer to just sit here and enjoy this feeling rather then just continue forward. "Why didn't you try to kill me?" Waylon finally asked and the fingers in his hair stopped. Waylon was patient though, and he heard a sigh as the fingers continued to run through his hair.

"I remembered you Darling, I may not remember you actually doing anything, but I could feel that the pain had stopped, if for a moment and I knew that there was only one person who would've done that," Eddie said, humming. "So I wanted to thank you... in my own way,"

"By kidnapping me and forcing me to be your wife?" Waylon asked with a raised eyebrow and Eddie had the gall to look embarrassed.

"Force of habit darling," he said with a grin and oddly Waylon couldn't help but kiss him again. Perhaps the Walrider software did something to him after all. Eventually they pulled away and Waylon stood, helping Eddie up, noticing that Eddie was carrying a wound on his side that must have been caused by Frank. "Its alright Darling, I'll be fine," he said with a laugh and Waylon frowned, but nodded. He grabbed the camera from the floor, which thankfully wasn't recording him and Eddie while they were... He cleared his throat and moved on. He still needed to get out of here, expose Murkoff and stop these things before it happened to more people. "Where are we going Darling?" Eddie asked curiously, following him this time.

"Outside," Waylon said truthfully as he zoomed his camera in noticing there were soldiers inside the asylum now. They sounded like they were already having trouble and Waylon knew it would be wise to hurry and get out of here before that dark spirit or the military could kill them. Eddie hummed again, seeming to not mind that they were leaving thankfully. Waylon was glad, if he had a choice, he wouldn't stay here either. Too many bad memories. He began to wonder where exactly he would take Eddie once they left. Taking him home where his wife was waiting wouldn't exactly be a good idea. Waylon sighed. Perhaps he'll just figure it out as they go, that was the best he could do at the moment. Leading the two of them down the stairs Waylon could see the front door was wide open, ready for them to leave. "Almost there," he found himself whispering and Eddie grabbed his free hand. Eddie was anxious as well. Waylon wondered how long it had been since Eddie saw the light of day. When they reached closer to the door Waylon noticed it was Jeremy Blaire, the bastard who had not only incarcerated him into this asylum, but also destroyed the radio when he tried to call for help and almost killed him. He was sitting there, bleeding and looking defeated, but Waylon did not feel bad. Not in the slightest.

"Lets make a deal, you help me, I help you," Blaire said and Waylon was just going to ignore him and walk right out the door when suddenly Blaire lashed out with a small knife. Eddie moved quickly, getting the force of the hit as Blaire stabbed him in the gut once, and then twice, before twisting it. "I remember you..." Blaire said, glaring at Eddie as Eddie glared back, his hands grabbing Blaire's face. "The one that said he could connect with the Walrider, what a petty liar," Blaire said twisting the blade even more causing Eddie to lurch back and fall to the floor when Blaire released him.

"Eddie!" Waylon called, wanting to go to The Groom's side, but first he had to deal with Blaire.

"Oh don't tell me you and him are an item?" Blaire said motioning to the two of them with his bloodied knife. "I wonder how your wife would feel Mr. Park," Blaire said before grabbing Waylon by the neck and forcing him to the floor, getting on top of him. "Still, no one can know Mr. Park! No one!" he pulled his knife back about to stab him before suddenly the Walrider came flying and grabbed Blaire lifting him high. Blaire was screaming then, and Waylon could only watched as he pleaded, questioned before the Walrider tore him apart. Waylon covered his face as the blood rained down on him. Bastard deserved it. He heard a groan and Waylon quickly moved, going to Eddie's side.

"Eddie, please tell me you're ok!" Waylon said, pressing down on the wound causing Eddie to grunt and cough, blood coming out of his mouth.

"I'm afraid my darling, that I won't be able to make it to the honeymoon," Eddie said with a sad look as he grasped Waylon's cheek. Waylon shook his head, obviously in denial.

"No... no! Come on, please, get up! You can't die here! Its too cruel, you should be able to go outside! See the sun! Smell the flowers and trees! Live a normal life!" Waylon rambled, tears falling from his eyes as Eddie's thumb wiped them away.

"Ah, but my darling, my sins are too great so this is a fitting punishment for a man like me," he said softly, smiling as Waylon gripped onto his shirt breaking out into a sob. "But at least now we are even my darling and thank you," he said pulling Waylon forward and giving him a soft kiss. "For making us the most beautiful thing..." Eddie said before his hand dropped to his side, useless.

"Eddie? Eddie?!" Waylon cried, shaking Eddie but getting no response from the silent smiling man. "No... No..." he cried, unable to believe this. It was cruel that he had come to care for this man, he was dangerous yes, but he was an ally and he was... his darling. Wasn't he? "Damnit..." He sat there for a while, clutching onto the body until a noise made him look up. He saw a figure limping down the stairs surrounded by nothing, but shadow. He gasped, realizing that it was the Walrider, and the host, but who was the host? The figure came closer and Waylon noticed the figure wasn't wearing prison clothes, or was part of the military. He was... "Miles?" Waylon whispered and the man looked right at him.

"**Go**." he heard and Waylon grabbed his camera and ran. Never looking back.

* * *

Waylon rubbed his tired eyes as he shut his laptop. He had uploaded the video to expose Murkoff weeks ago, and a part of him wondered if it even did anything. Yes, it damaged the company, and yes people were very much aware and protesting, but weeks of running from place to place was exhausting. Murkoff was still standing strong and had a lot of resources and allies so they weren't going to go down that easily. It could take a year or two before the company fell completely. A year he would have to spend running. Lisa took the kids far away and he doubted he would ever see her or boys again even after all of this ended. A part of the reason would be that he would eventually die by Murkoff's hands or she just never wanted to see him again because he was dangerous now. Too dangerous to be around and she couldn't let their kids see that, they didn't deserve it.

He covered his face with his hands chuckling at his own luck. Seemed he was the only one left that had any trust in himself. He had tried to tell her what happened, but in end there was no point. No point to even try. The outcome would have been the same. He was a different man now, and she just couldn't accept that. Perhaps it was a good thing, he'd rather his boys remember him the way he used to be. It still didn't stop the pain. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and Waylon jumped out of his desk, turning towards the hotel door as he was kicked open. Waylon cursed and ducked down between the bed, as they opened fire in the room causing everything around him to shatter and break under the bullet fire. This was it then, this was to be his demise.

However the bullet fire stopped and suddenly the men were screaming. He heard the familiar sickening crunch of bones breaking and people being ripped apart. He heard sounds of a knife on flesh before bodies fell to the floor with a thump. Waylon uncovered his arms from his head as he slowly stood up. The room was covered in blood. There was hardly anything left of Murkoff's men. He could only stare in shock until he heard the sound of singing. "When I was a young boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be," Waylon stood there, mouth agape as the singing got louder until there was Eddie, standing there by the door, covered in blood but perfectly _alive_. "Hello again Darling, did you miss me? I'm awfully sorry about that," Eddie said putting a hand on his heart but looking obviously pleased to see Waylon as well.

"Eddie... you're... how...?" Waylon started, unable to form the words as Eddie moved closer. Eddie looked different, granted he was still insane, but his eyes weren't red and his face looked a little better. He looked healthy. "How are you alive?" he asked finally as Eddie grinned and winked at him. Behind him Waylon saw Miles, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. The Walrider was floating next to him, looking calm. "Oh..." Waylon said, realizing that the two of them came to his rescue and that the Walrider really wasn't all that bad. He couldn't help but smile, laughing as tears fell from his eyes as Eddie's arms wrapped around him.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Fun fact: I was gonna kill of Eddie in the end there and just leave it as it, but I was like: Nah and decided to write this ending instead. Seems more fun imagining the three of them going to destroy Murkoff themselves.


End file.
